<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When your love rival is a frog by lem0n_shark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612956">When your love rival is a frog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_shark/pseuds/lem0n_shark'>lem0n_shark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorry I had to), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, Humor, Jay loves frogs, Jealousy, Kai learns to like Kyle eventually don't worry, Kai loves lizards, Kyle the Cockblock, Kyle the Frog, Lizards, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The love rival is literally a frog, Tiny bit of Angst, change my mind, like SUPER tiny, love rivalry, movieverse, petstores, wow i can't believe I'm calling it that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_shark/pseuds/lem0n_shark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay loves frogs. Kai does not.</p><p>(some good ole movieverse plasma for the soul)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Rivalry Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally gonna be titled: "Kai gets cockblocked by a frog"</p><p>I changed my mind at the last second, but who knows? I might just go with my original idea if you guys are up to it lol</p><p>anywhoo, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't that difficult to get Kai to dislike something. All he needed was a reason to be angry about it. </p><p> </p><p>Which, <em>yeah</em>, <em>ok</em>, considering that his anger management skills were not-so-great, that little fact made it seem as if he hated everything-- totally false, by the way. There were tons of things he liked. </p><p> </p><p>For example: punching bad guys in the face, spicy foods, orange scarves, hair gel, freckles, his fire mech, and almost anything blue.</p><p> </p><p>... ok, admittedly a lot of the things on that list were related to a certain Blue Ninja, but that's totally besides the point!</p><p> </p><p>Point is, the List of Things Kai Liked was inherently longer than the List of Things Kai Disliked-- and that's a good thing, obviously. But see, despite that, if whatever was on the Dislike List managed to piss him off<em> just enough</em>, then the Like List could go eat shit for all he cared. </p><p> </p><p>The only way to really calm him down was with something Jay-related.</p><p> </p><p>Question is, though: how is he supposed to calm down when the thing that's got him so angry <em>is</em> Jay-related?</p><p> </p><p>It was lunch time at school, and Kai sat with his fellow ninja at their designated table near the back of the cafeteria. This time, though, instead of challenging one of his friends to an arm wrestle or drowning his lunch in hot sauce, Kai sat completely still, his posture tense as he glared across the table at item #1 on his List of Things to Hate:</p><p> </p><p>A frog.</p><p> </p><p>A green, slimy, sticky ass frog.</p><p> </p><p>Now don't get him wrong, he hasn't always despised frogs-- in fact, it's not even the frogs themselves that get him so riled up.</p><p> </p><p>It's the fact that Jay absolutely <em>adores</em> those little gremlins that Kai's got a problem with.</p><p> </p><p>Although his hatred for the creatures only arose weeks ago, Kai remembered the incident like it was only yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja had been crushing on his blue companion for the longest time, and after some consistent urging from his fellow ninja and many late nights spent pumping himself up in the bathroom mirror ("no, Nya, it's not weird, it's self encouragement"), the brunette had finally decided to do something about his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He had it perfectly planned out and everything. He'd invite Jay to hang out with him, and the two would spend the day doing things like messing around in the mall arcade, going for a stroll in the park, maybe stop for some grub at Chen's (if he could manage to convince Skylor into giving them a discount, that is) before finally making one last stop at a local pet shop. </p><p> </p><p>Then Kai'd be all suave and ask Jay to be his boyfriend, and Jay would (probably) say yes, and then they'd adopt a lizard to be their scaly baby, and then they'd rejoice in their newfound parenthood by renting a movie to watch at Kai's house. Oh, and maybe make out or something too.</p><p>  </p><p>At least, that's how it was <em>supposed</em> to go down. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, they got to do all the first few things (which had been <em>totally awesome</em>, by the way, especially since Kai's usual attempts at flirting actually seemed to be noticed for once and not flying over Jay's head), but once they'd stepped foot into the pet shop and the taller brunette was five seconds away from getting down on one knee, Jay had sped off, leaving a very confused Kai in the dust. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken the Red Ninja almost 15 minutes to find the other boy-- only to see him standing on his tiptoes (Jay may completely despise his height, but Kai was thankful since it provided cute instances such as this), his hand pressed up against a glass case as peered at the tiny frog inside, fully enamored.</p><p> </p><p>Kai would be lying if he said he wasn't at all miffed by that. The Fire Elemental had been flirting with the shorter brunette for forever-- complimenting him on just about anything, offering his jacket whenever it was cold, converting himself into a human shield whenever the smaller male got spooked, and even being the guinea pig for Jay to test his new inventions on.   </p><p> </p><p>And yet, despite all that hard work, not <em>once</em> had Jay look at Kai the same way he looked at that frog; so full of love and affection. Hell, it seemed as if the blue boy would faint if the frog did so much as <em>blink</em> in his direction. </p><p> </p><p>So, uh, yeah. Kai was pretty pissed. </p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental ended up venting his frustrations to the nearest living thing around, which happened to be a bearded dragon in a nearby display case. And since it was what he came there to do in the first place (besides confess, but he wasn't really in the mood to spill his heart out when the guy he liked was practically swooning over some greasy amphibian), Kai ended up purchasing the lizard to take home with him, having already bought all the necessary items to care for it.</p><p> </p><p>When Jay asked him what he would name her on the way out, Kai grit his teeth and grumbled out, "<em>Violent</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Because those were the type of thought he was having at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>But Jay only smiled up at the taller boy and fiddled with his scarf. "Violet, huh? I like it."</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't have the heart to correct him.</p><p> </p><p>(And besides, Violet? As in <em>purple</em>? As in <em>blue plus red</em>?? Fuck yeah!)</p><p> </p><p>Kai went home that day a single parent. </p><p> </p><p>Since that day at the pet shop, things had only gotten worse. It seemed no matter where he went there was always some slimy amphibian lurking around, waiting to ruin his confession attempts.</p><p> </p><p>That sleepover party at Zane's house? The Blue Ninja had been too enamored with watching cute frog TikToks to notice Kai's attempts to cuddle with him. That one time in biology class? They were dissecting frogs that day and Jay had practically balled his eyes out. How about that picnic at the park? Apparently Kai failed to take into account that the place was famous for it's lively pond, and Jay had spent most of his time catching frogs instead of eating the food that Kai had made beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>(not that the Fire Elemental considered that too much of a loss since the food ended up tasting like absolute <em>shit</em>. Fortunately, the Lightning Elemental was distracted enough that Kai could dispose of the evidence-- but that didn't make Kai any less peeved).</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja thought he'd at least be safe in the school cafeteria, but hey, when has <em>he</em> ever caught a break?</p><p> </p><p>Jay had rushed to the ninja's reserved table that day, his eyes glancing around nervously as he held his tin <em>Starfarer</em> lunchbox close to his chest. Before anyone could ask him what was up, he plopped into the seat across Kai (<em>hell yeah!)</em>, reached into his lunchbox, and gingerly presented the group with a tiny, green frog (<em>fuck no!)</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Ninja had found the little guy on his way to school, just sitting on a bush. Unable to resist, he'd brought the frog along with him.</p><p> </p><p>"He looked kinda lonely just sitting there by himself," Jay explained. He had the frog cupped in both of his hands, and the taller brunette frowned at the unnecessary action. Why use two hands to hold a frog when you <em>could</em> use one to hold Kai's hand? Or even better-- forget the frog and just hold <em>both</em> of Kai's hands instead! </p><p> </p><p>"What's it's name?" Lloyd asked as he gently caressed the creature with a finger.</p><p> </p><p>Jay hummed in thought. "Uhh... I like Kyle."</p><p> </p><p>Nya, who was in the middle of drinking out of her milk carton, snorted loudly, effectively spilling the beverage over the front of her shirt. Using the napkin Zane handed her to clean herself up, the girl gave the freckled boy an incredulous smile. "Um, I'm sorry-- you want to name him <em>Kyle</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Jay glanced at her in confusion. "What's wrong with Kyle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing! Nothing, just-" another snort, "you do know that there are, like, <em>thousands</em> of better names to choose from, right? Way better than <em>Kyle</em>, at least."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, one: that is so rude, Kyle is literally sitting right here." The Blue Ninja sent a mock glare at the girl, pulling the frog close as if to protect him from all the hate. "And two: he looks like that's what his name would be."</p><p> </p><p>Cole apparently thought that last bit was important because he removed his headphones from his ears and raised a bushy brow at the blue boy. "...he's a frog."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean he can't look like it!" Jay insisted and held the frog out for the others to see. "Seriously-- take one good look at him and tell me he isn't a Kyle."</p><p> </p><p>The ninja sent each other skeptical looks before leaning in, squinting their eyes as they examined the amphibian. </p><p> </p><p>Except Kai, that is. He didn't really feel like getting up close and personal with the bane of his existence, thanks. He was already squinting at the thing anyway (although for an entirely different reason).</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, the ninja leaned back as Zane spoke up, one of his broad grins on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You are correct, Jay. He does hold a very Kyle-like resemblance," the Very Real Teen™ stated happily. </p><p> </p><p>Cole leaned against his ice-wielding boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah, he's gotta be the most Kyle-looking frog I've ever seen. Also, he's kinda got his whole Dude-Bro vibe going on, y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>Nya grinned at that. "Oh, <em>totally</em>. Just like Kai!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai, who had been attempting to erase Kyle from existence with the power of his eyes alone, snapped his attention back to his sister, taking full offense to her words. "The fuck is <em>that</em> supposed to mean?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kai. <em>Dude</em>. C'mon," Cole urged. "You're a total Dude-Bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Our resident Dude-Bro," Lloyd supplied.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit! When the fuck have I ever done anything Dude-Bro-like??"</p><p> </p><p>Zane perked up at that. "You do use the words 'dude' and 'bro' on a regular basis."</p><p> </p><p>"So does Cole!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I don't use them as much as you. Besides, I've got enough of a defining personality to not be considered a hardcore Dude-Bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah, so do I!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone raised an eyebrow and gave Kai a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'll admit that I'm a bit of a meathead, but I think your forgetting about my whole punk aesthetic."</p><p> </p><p>Cole opened his mouth to say something, but the brunette cut him off. "Don't even start, bro. You fall on the softer side of the punk spectrum. I'm more of a <em>bad boy </em>punk," Kai proclaimed proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you're a delinquent," said Zane.</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental frowned. "Dude, no, you make me sound like a criminal."</p><p> </p><p>"What's criminal is you trying to play yourself off as a 'bad boy'." Nya smirked as she moved her fingers to do air quotes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lie to yourself, Kai," Lloyd said with a smirk. "If we weren't friends, you'd probably be sitting at the jock table."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't sit with those assholes if you paid me," Kai defended, but then he soon relented. "Ok, you know what? Fine. Maybe I am a little bit of a jock-- but you can't deny the punk side of my personality!"</p><p> </p><p>"A jock punk," Zane mused.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, cool," Lloyd said, but by the time Kai spotted the glint in his eyes it was already too late and the green boy spoke. "So basically... you're junk."</p><p> </p><p>One would have thought from the look on the brunettes face that Lloyd had tossed Kai's lizard baby off a roof or something. "...bro."</p><p> </p><p>The table exploded with laughter. Nya bashed her fist against the table, practically <em>wheezing</em>, while Cole pat a very proud Lloyd on the shoulder as the blonde took a smug sip out of his juice box. All the while, Zane let out a steam of robotic (but very hearty) <em>Ha Ha Ha</em>'s. </p><p> </p><p>Cheeks red and frown deep, Kai opened his mouth to retort when Jay decided to speak up. </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok if you're a Dude-Bro. You can be <em>my </em>Dude-Bro."</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental forgot about the teasing in an instant, the red in his cheeks quickly spreading to the rest of his face as he snapped his head in Jay's direction--</p><p> </p><p>Only, Jay wasn't talking to Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Was talking.</p><p> </p><p>To Kyle. </p><p> </p><p>Kai absolutely <em>seethed</em>. He looked down on Kyle, <em>the little bastard</em>, his eyes full of so much rage that his gaze was probably scalding. But even if it was, Kyle seemed unconcerned. The frog only stared back at Kai with large, doe-like eyes, but that just made the Red Ninja angrier. Steam was coming off the top of his spiky-haired head, and Kai heard someone say something but paid it no mind, his attention occupied.</p><p> </p><p>Jay leaned down, his eyes full of love, and gently pecked the top of Kyle's head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kai was about to fucking explo--</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jay," Zane said suddenly, standing abruptly from his seat. He had another one of his wide smiles on his face, although his blue eyes flickered over to a very angry Kai for a quick second. "I just remembered that the school vending machine owes me money. If you come with me as an intimidation tactic, perhaps I can get my change back without having to <em>'throw hands'</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Ninja only blinked at the taller boy. "Intimidation tac-- wait... you're not gonna make me electrocute a vending machine, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only if the machine is being..." Zane cracked his knuckles. "Difficult."</p><p> </p><p>All the ninja stared at the Ice Elemental in bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>Cole sighed. "Man, showing you <em>The Godfather</em> was <em>not</em> a good idea."</p><p> </p><p>Jay blinked several times, his mouth opening to form some sort of protest, but in the end he just sighed and began gathering his things. "You know what? Fine. But I'm not electrocuting anything."</p><p> </p><p>Zane only chuckled as he began to wheel away. 'We shall see about that."</p><p> </p><p>Placing Kyle in his scarf, Jay rushed to catch up with the taller boy as he waved goodbye to the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Nya breathed once the two boys were out of sight. "I don't know what's sadder: the fact that you love rival is a frog, or that you're actually <em>losing</em> to it."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shut the fuck up</em>," Kai snapped. Soon, though, all the anger seeped from his body, leaving despair to fill the empty space. Slumped against the table, the brunette let out a load groan. "What even is my life anymore? What am I doing wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Cole reached over and pat his friend on the back. "Hey, man, don't sweat it. Jay wouldn't actually pick a frog over you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lloyd said. "Besides, you know his situation. He doesn't have the money to take care of any pets right now, so it's not like he can keep him."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry so much, Kai." Nya flicked the top of her brother's head, ignoring the complaint that soon followed. "Kyle's only temporary. Soon, he'll be gone by the end of school, and you can go back to your gross ass pining."</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental only rolled his eyes, a smirk working it's way onto his lips. "Oh, right, and this is coming from the girl who's too much of a useless lesbian to actually <em>talk</em> to her crush and just orders takeout from Chen's every night instead?"</p><p> </p><p>The table collectively snickered as the Water Ninja's cheeks went pink, but she got her revenge in the form of splashing the rest of her milk carton in Kai's face.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, Kai actually felt himself getting into high spirits. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, the end of school came as it always did, and true to Nya's word, Kyle had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Kai had accompanied a downhearted Jay to the spot where the little frog was found: a secluded bush near the park entrance, right under a large tree. </p><p> </p><p>Jay was clearly sad to see his new little buddy go and placed another kiss atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>(Kai wasn't too mad about that. He knew a goodbye kiss when he saw one.)</p><p> </p><p>The two began to walk away, the Blue Ninja sending sorrowful glances back every now and then until he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and pull him close. Kai gazed down softly at the shorter boy and offered a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't sweat it. He's home now, isn't he?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I guess..." Jay looked down at his shoes as he fiddled with his scarf. "But he was all alone when I found him. What if he's alone now?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's right outside the park. If he wants, he can always just hop on back to that little pond, right? He probably has a friend or something waiting for him there."</p><p> </p><p>The smaller brunette looked over his shoulder once more, then sighed as he leaned into Kai's touch. "Yeah, you're probably right."</p><p> </p><p>Kai (who was mentally giving himself <em>several</em> high fives) gave the other a toothy grin. "Great! So how about you come over to my house today, huh? I got this new video game the other day and I could really use your expertise." </p><p> </p><p>Jay snorted a laugh, and Kai internally swooned at the sound. "Is this gonna be like last time when you asked me to come over to your house so I could come up with names for all your Minecraft dogs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's not my fault you're good at naming things!"</p><p> </p><p>"I literally named them all after Starfarer characters. And then you laughed at me and called me a nerd."</p><p> </p><p>"Pshhh," Kai said as he waved his hand dismissively. "That's all in the past. And if you're not gonna come over for video games, at least come over for Violet. She's been missing her favorite nerd."</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, Jay relented. "Alright, fine, I guess I can make time for my favorite lizard. Her <em>bad boy</em> dad, too."</p><p> </p><p>Kai blushed and pointed an accusatory finger at the shorter boy, his eyes narrowed. "Heeeey, I though you weren't listening to that conversation! Also, I'm taking that as a compliment."  </p><p> </p><p>The two laughed, and as they continued down the sidewalk, the Fire Elemental took a second to glance back towards the park entrance to see Kyle still sat on the bush. The frog stared as they walked away and Kai, feeling pretty good about himself, shot the little guy a smug grin before turning away. </p><p> </p><p>Nya was right. Kai really had nothing to worry about. After all, he was the hottest guy around, a 24/7 package deal, while Kyle? </p><p> </p><p>Kyle was only temporary. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rivalry Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>guess who's back (back back)</p>
<p>back again (gain gain)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof sorry this took so long to update! school's been kicking my ass lately and i'm trying to recover</p>
<p>anyhow, enjoy me making Kai regret his existence :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai awoke the next morning feeling fan-<em>fucking</em>-tastic.</p>
<p><br/>
He'd somehow managed to woken up minutes before his alarm, and instead of setting it on fire and going back to sleep, the Fire Ninja hopped out of bed.</p>
<p><br/>
While the sun shining through his window would have usually caused him to hiss and recede into the darker corners of his room, Kai only threw away the blinds, slid open the glass panel, and leaned his upper body out the window to proclaim what a <em>wonderful</em> morning it was to the birds perched upon a nearby tree. The branches of said tree were littered with a multitude of the brunette's belongings: some socks, pencils, scraps of paper, crumpled chip bags, empty soda bottles... basically anything the Fire Ninja managed to grab in the mornings that he could use to get the birds singing outside his window to <em>shut the hell up</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
Said birds, who were long used to having the boy hurling both objects and insults at them, found themselves deeply unsettled by his cheerful demeanor.</p>
<p><br/>
Kai finally retreated back into his room (much to the birds' relief) and promptly gathered a few outfits for himself to choose from. Normally he'd just slip on whatever looked clean, but today was special.</p>
<p><br/>
With Kyle now out of the way, Kai now had the chance to confess to his blue friend. And even better was that he knew for sure that there would be <em>no frogs</em> to get in his way this time.</p>
<p><br/>
He could feel it in his gut.</p>
<p><br/>
After several minutes of trying on different clothes and pulling poses in the mirror, the brunette chose to just go with what he usually wore: a red leather jacket, matching red pants, and a simple white tee. Once his hair was styled (with some more posing every now and then), Kai spent the remainder of his time waltzing around his room dreamily, humming all the while. </p>
<p><br/>
Violet, who had been lounging in her terrarium and soaking up the sun, could only blinked in confusion when she was scooped up by a pair of warm hands and attacked with loving kisses.</p>
<p><br/>
"Today's the day," Kai sang as he placed the very confused lizard back in her enclosure. "I can feel it."</p>
<p><br/>
Nya didn't comment when she walked into the kitchen to find her brother munching away on his very burnt toast (it was pretty normal), but she did a serious double take when he started to <em>serenade</em> the piece of bread. </p>
<p><br/>
She found herself too afraid to ask.</p>
<p><br/>
One very bewildering motorcycle ride later and the two siblings had arrived at school. As Kai practically skipped his way over to the ninjas' collective lockers, the others (save for Jay who had yet to show up) gave Nya questioning looks. </p>
<p><br/>
She only shrugged. "Couldn't tell you if you asked me."</p>
<p><br/>
Everyone watched in silent wonder as Kai popped his locker open with a kick and began checking himself out in the mirror he kept inside, messing with his spiky hair and tossing winks at his reflection. </p>
<p><br/>
"Uh, doing alright there, Kai?" Lloyd asked. The green teen was unsure if he was more amused or unsettle with his friend's behavior.</p>
<p><br/>
Kai merely grinned widely at the blond boy, his canines glinting in the light as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "Oh, I'm feeling <em>great</em>, Greenie!"</p>
<p><br/>
Zane nodded his head at that, smiling widely. "You do seem to be in a rather good mood this morning. If you would be so kind as to 'spill the tea,sis', we would be eternally grateful."</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah, spill" Lloyd grumbled as he tried to style his rumpled hair back into his signature look: I Didn't Brush My Hair This Morning But If You Ask Me If I Did My Answer Will Be Yes.</p>
<p><br/>
The Red Ninja merely shrugged and went back to his reflection, a teasing smirk on his face. "Aw man, see, I <em>totally</em> would, but I don't really see how any of that's your guys' business--"</p>
<p><br/>
"Hey, I heard the school's having tryouts for the swim team. Maybe we should sign Kai up."</p>
<p><br/>
"--but since you guys are my bestest friends who would <em>never purposefully drown me</em>, I guess I can let you guys in on a little secret." Kai chuckled nervously at the end, sending Nya (who had made the last comment, fully knowing her brother <em>could not</em> swim) a pleading glance. He relaxed when she waved a hand at him dismissively and went back to his reflection. "I've just gotta good feeling about today, that'a all."</p>
<p><br/>
"Oh?" Nya leaned her body against the lockers beside Kai, a knowing smile creeping upon her face. "is this good feeling of yours Jay-related?"</p>
<p><br/>
The brunette cast his sister a playful glance, a smirk on his lips. "<em>Mmmmmaaaaaybe</em>."</p>
<p><br/>
"Good," Lloyd spoke up, "because he's headed right this way."</p>
<p><br/>
Kai snapped his attention away from his mirror to see the boy in question shuffling down the hall rather quickly. He was close to just full-out running, and there was an excitable smile on his freckled face as he fumbled, nearly tripping himself over his untied laces.</p>
<p><br/>
It was the cutest thing, Kai swears.</p>
<p><br/>
Other students gave the blue boy weird looks as he passed, but Jay paid them no mind. Or (more likely) he didn't notice at all.</p>
<p><br/>
"Ok, is there a reason you guys seem so happy today?" Lloyd asked, his eyes flitting between not just Kai and Jay, but everyone else as well. "First it was Cole--"</p>
<p><br/>
"Makin' cake in Home Ec today," the Black Ninja supplied, his usually-stoic face filled with child-like glee.</p>
<p><br/>
"Oh... well, then there was Zane--"</p>
<p><br/>
"I have Home Ec with Cole. He's very cute when excited about cake."</p>
<p><br/>
"Aww, babe," Cole cooed at his 100% Flesh boyfriend.</p>
<p><br/>
"Ok, cool, but then there's Kai--"</p>
<p><br/>
"I'm gonna tell Jay that I love him and for once no frog is gonna stop me," Kai proclaimed wth determination.</p>
<p><br/>
"Sure, but there's also Jay-- wait, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lloyd stared at the Red Ninja with wide eyes, hopelessly confused. </p>
<p><br/>
<em>What the actual hell was going on???</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
"Guys!"</p>
<p><br/>
Lloyd yelped in surprise, almost jumping out of his clothes when Jay (who had finally caught up to the group) decided to pop up out of nowhere and loudly announce his presence.</p>
<p><br/>
"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" The blue boy apologized. He was slightly out of breath, but the spark of electricity in his eyes showed that his mood hadn't dampened in the slightest. "But hey-- you'll never guess what happened this morning!"</p>
<p><br/>
"Uh, You found a hundred bucks," guessed Lloyd.</p>
<p><br/>
"No!"</p>
<p><br/>
"You finished upgrading that sick bike you found," guessed Nya.</p>
<p><br/>
"Nope!"</p>
<p><br/>
"You switched your first period to Home Ec and now you get to make cake today too," guessed Cole, a dreamy look on his face.</p>
<p><br/>
"Nuh-uh!"</p>
<p><br/>
"It was revealed in a shocking turn of events that you parents are not actually your parents and that your biological father is none other than your long time idol: Cliff Gordon," guessed Zane.</p>
<p><br/>
Silence settled over the group as everyone gave the White Ninja looks of bewilderment. </p>
<p><br/>
"Uhh, I mean... no?" It ended up coming out as a question, but the Blue Ninja wasn't really sure if that was a problem. After all, it <em>could</em> still happen. "It's even better than that."</p>
<p><br/>
"Better than <em>Starfarer</em>?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. </p>
<p><br/>
The ninja collectively gasped when Jay nodded his head. Everyone knew that the blue boy loved the comic series with his entire being, so whatever had him in such a good mood must be god-like in comparison.</p>
<p><br/>
"Alright, I'll bite." Kai stepped closer to the smaller brunette, a smirk on his lips as he tilted his head curiously. "What's got you so smiley, Bluejay?"</p>
<p><br/>
The Lightning Elemental visibly brightened at that, making Kai feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and gently reached into his scarf to pull out--</p>
<p><br/>
...<em>shit</em>.</p>
<p><br/>
Everything from the Red Ninja's smirk to his mood dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks. </p>
<p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>You gotta be fuckin' kidding--</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
"Wait, Kyle?" Lloyd stared wide eyes as Jay held the small frog up in his hands and presented him to the group.</p>
<p><br/>
"Yup!" Jay chirped, absolutely delighted. "I was walking to school again when I found him!"</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Kai felt his fists clench.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
"Found him?" Nya asked. "What, you mean like yesterday?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah! Same street, same bush-- he was even sitting on the exact same leaf! Can you believe it?"</p>
<p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Kai felt his teeth grind.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
Cole hummed. "Same spot, huh? It's like he didn't even move."</p>
<p><br/>
"Indeed," Zane mused. "It's almost like he was awaiting your return. He must like you very much."</p>
<p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Kai's eyebrow twitched.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
Jay looked off to the side bashfully, caressing the creature in his hands as he did so. "Oh, I don't know about that..."</p>
<p><br/>
Nya swatted the blue boy's arm playfully as she laughed. "Jay, <em>c'mon</em>. He literally sat in the same spot and waited for you to come back, there's no denying it."</p>
<p><br/>
"He's like a dog," Lloyd added. "Except he's green and less noisy."</p>
<p><br/>
Kyle chirped out a small noise. </p>
<p><br/>
"Oh, never mind then."</p>
<p><br/>
"The frog likes you Jay. That much is obvious," Nya stated with an air of finality. As Zane, Cole, and Lloyd nodded in agreement, she turned to look at her brother, who had been oddly quiet the whole time. </p>
<p><br/>
When she saw the steam billowing from her brother's body, her eyes widened. "Oh shit--"</p>
<p><br/>
The other ninja had taken notice of Kai's furious appearance and began to slowly back away.</p>
<p><br/>
"Uhh, Kai, buddy--"</p>
<p><br/>
"<strong>I GOTTA GO FOR A RUN!</strong>" Kai exploded (both literally and figuratively), and the others jumped back in shock as other students snapped their eyes towards the group.</p>
<p><br/>
The Red Ninja thundered off before anyone could say anything, other students scrambling to make way as he stomped down the hall. Being friends with Lloyd may have made him unpopular among the school, but nobody, not even Chen and his stupid pompoms, was stupid enough to get in the brunette's way when he was <strong><em>angry</em></strong> angry.</p>
<p><br/>
The other ninja just watched in stunned silence as the Fire Elemental disappeared from sight.</p>
<p><br/>
The hallway had gone relatively silent, save for the students who gossiped among themselves in hushed voices. </p>
<p><br/>
"Is... is he ok?" Jay asked nervously. He was crouched in on himself, holding Kyle close to him protectively as he glanced in the direction Kai had stormed off in warily. "Was it something I said?"</p>
<p><br/>
Nya shook her head quickly, a large smile plastered on her face as she tried her best to ease the spooked boy. "Nah, don't worry about it! Kai's just... uh, in a crappy mood today, that's all."</p>
<p><br/>
"Oh... really?" Jay blinked, unsure. "He seemed pretty fine when he spoke to me earlier."</p>
<p><br/>
"Oh, yeah, well, <em>y'know</em>," Lloyd chuckled, his eyes flitting around to try and find an excuse. "He just didn't want you to worry since you seemed so happy this morning."</p>
<p><br/>
"Didn't want to bring you down into the dumps with him," Cole said. </p>
<p><br/>
"He's quite the 'simp' like that, if you think about it," Zane said with a thoughtful look on his face.</p>
<p><br/>
"Snowflake, <em>no</em>, please--."</p>
<p><br/>
"Are you disputing my claim?"</p>
<p><br/>
"...I mean, you're not wrong--"</p>
<p><br/>
Before the two boyfriends could debate any longer, the school bell rung, signalling that first period was near.</p>
<p><br/>
"That was the bell!" Zane stated with another one of his large grins. "We now have approximately 298 seconds to get to class. 295, 294, 293--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well anyway, this has been fun and all, but I hear cake calling calling my name, <em>soooo</em>--" With eyes full of joy, Cole grabbed Zane's hand in his own and quickly made his way to the Home Ec room, waving goodbye as he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"278, 277, 276--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Earth Elemental disappeared down the hall (along with his boyfriend's countdown), and Jay placed Kyle in his scarf once again before scrambling to open his locker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should get going too," the Blue Ninja said as he hastily pulled out a few notebooks. "I don't think Mr. Nuero will be too happy if I'm late for psychology."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya and Lloyd both nodded in solemn understanding. Though Karlof the Head Lunch Lady was built like a semi truck and Coach Shade was darkly menacing, nothing seemed to compare to Neuro's ability to seemingly read minds. There was no use lying to the man, and anyone stupid enough to try and pass notes during his lessons ended up having their secrets spilled before the rest of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should you really be taking Kyle with you?" Lloyd asked as he glanced at the little green creature peering out behind the folds of Jay's scarf. "Neuro's probably gonna find out about him. What if he makes you throw him out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay only smiled as he shut his locker and held his books close in his arms. "Don't worry. He doesn't really bother to pay much attention to me. Says my heads too full of--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The freckled boy cut himself off quickly, squeezing his books tighter as a pink tinge began to overtake his complexion. The other two ninja glanced at him in confusion. Then, before anyone could get a word in, Jay swiftly shuffled away, mumbling a quick, "<em>anywaybettergetgoingseeyoulaterbye</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd blinked several times. "uhhh... right. Anyway, are you gonna get Kai, <em>orrr</em>...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya sighed as she pulled out the keys to her motorcycle from one of her pockets. "Yeah, I got it. Not sure where he ran off to, but I swear, if I'm late to class because of him I'll kick his ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He couldn't have gotten that far, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is Angry Kai we're talking about, Lloyd. You know, the same Kai who burnt the house down because he stepped on a Lego?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...good point."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the green teen's insistence, it turned out that Kai had, in fact, gotten pretty far. Nya had rode several blocks before she spotted her brother, sat on a bench in the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same park Kai had taken Jay to on several occasions to try and woo him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one with the frog pond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pond that Kai was trying extremely hard to evaporate with the heat vision he did not have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Water Elemental would have found the situation funny... except that one old lady sitting on a nearby bench and trying to feed the birds looked like she was about to call the police and you know what? Nya should probably get her bother out of there before he gets arrested for setting the pond on fire or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had taken a while (insert Kai cussing out the frog pond for ruining his love life while being dragged across the floor by a Very Tired Nya, who tried to assure nearby park-goers that her brother was fine and, <em>no</em>, he <em>wasn't</em> an escaped patient from the insane asylum, please don't call the cops), but the Water Elemental had finally managed to wrangle her brother onto her bike and drive the both of them back to school. They'd been, much to Nya's displeasure, about fifteen minutes late to class, but luckily Mrs. Chamille, Nya's Drama teacher, was pretty lenient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunate for <em>Kai</em>, Coach Shade was not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fifteen minutes late to class means fifteen laps around the track. Now get running," Shade ordered from under his umbrella. The man seemed to despise the sun, and though his methods of hiding from it were amusing to students, his overall demeanor was just too scary to ignore, and nobody dared gossip about him out of fear that he'd pop out of the shadows and consume their souls... or something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai had never had much complaint about having Gym for first period ("It's the inner jock in you" Lloyd would say), but when class ended that day with Kai practically <em>drenched</em> in sweat, he found himself seriously reconsidering. When second period came around, he was almost too tired to remember what he'd been so angry about that morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Almost</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Red Ninja ended up spending the rest of school that day doing nothing but make crude doodles of Kyle in the pages of his notebook, hoping to get home as soon as possible so he could throw them in the trash. Or rip them to pieces. Or set them on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe do all three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai didn't bother to accompany Jay after school when the smaller brunette went to take <strong><em>stupid Kyle</em></strong> back to his <em><strong>stupid bush</strong></em>, and went home as fast as he could, notebook of badly-drawn Kyles in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently sprinting all the way home had been a bad idea, because the moment he stepped through his front door the exhaustion had already seeped into his bones, turning them to putty. He slumped into his bedroom, plucked Violet out of her glass case, then flopped onto the bed with her for a cuddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai then began to give the little lizard a tour of the notebook he drew in, making extra sure to shit talk about the frog as he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's not even that cute, you get me? Like, if <em>I</em> were a frog, I'd be <em>ten</em> times more cuter than him, don't you think?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Violet blinked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, and handsome too, thanks for that. I'd be the handsomest frog out there, wouldn't I? What do you think?" Kai asked the lizard, a sparkle of hope in his eye. "On a scale of one to ten, how handsome of a frog would I be?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Violet blinked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A 20?!" Kai gasped. "Pshhh, you flatterer! You're just saying that to make me feel better. Not that you're wrong, I mean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a long sigh, the brunette sat up, his legs crossed before him. He looked down at the notebook he had open beside him, where a drawing of Jay giving Kyle kisses while Kai cried in the background was presented on the wrinkled (and slightly torn) page. "Not that it matters, though. To Jay, Kyle's pretty much a 50. Me, I'm like a... like a 6."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Violet scampered into Kai's lap in an attempt to comfort the boy as he moped. Kai cooed, leaning down to shower the lizard with kisses when he got an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without getting off the mattress, the Red Ninja leaned his body over the bed and reached into the space underneath. After some digging around he pulled back, a triumphant grin on his face as held a small white board along with a dry erase marker (that he <em>may</em> or <em>may not</em> have stolen from Nya's room... not that she needed to know that). He wrote:</p>
<p>
  <strong>KAI: 1 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>KYLE: 1</strong>
</p>
<p>He then presented the board to Violet, who blinked and tilted her head slightly in silent puzzlement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kyle gets a point because he came back, but I also get a point because he left in the first place," Kai explained as he pointed to the board. His eyes blazed with determination as he continued. "I know we're at a tie right now, but sooner or later I'll have that little froggy beat. Just you wait."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Violet watched as the brunette hopped off the bed and hung the white board right on his bedroom door, stepping back a few to gaze at it proudly. He'd have plenty of points up there soon, he was sure of it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...now all he had to do was make sure Nya didn't walk in and see it, otherwise he'd never live it down. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks to the lovely Ashley Young for giving me the idea of Kai keeping points ;D</p>
<p>it just seemed like something he'd do cuz he's competitive like that lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rivalry Ends(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, WOW, was not expecting this to take so long to come out, my bad. I blame both school and Youtube (curse you enticing video thumbnails *shakes fist angrily*).</p><p>Sidenote: in case any of you were wondering, the whole <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024944/chapters/47417137">Kai Liking Lizards</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960246/chapters/54884764">Jay Liking Frogs</a> thing was inspired by these two other plasma fics (which are super good and you should definitely check them out if you haven't already)</p><p>This chapter alone is by far the longest thing I've ever written on this website (9,000 something words?? yeesh), so strap yourselves in ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"<em>Don't. Fucking. Laugh</em>," Kai grit out between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed down to slits as he glared across the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, no, got it." Skylor nodded gravely, the mask of seriousness she wore across her face doing absolutely nothing to hide the mirth that shone in her eyes. The muscles in her jaw were tense as she tried to stop the twitching of her lips. Key work: <em>tried</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kai growled and sent the girl a sharp look.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not laughing!" The redhead exclaimed, her hands held up in surrender. She didn't even bother hiding her smile at this point, and despite her claim, Kai heard the giggle that slipped past her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit!" Kai slammed a fist down onto the table's surface and pointed an accusatory finger at the other. "You're laughing right now!"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was absolutely red in the face (whether from anger or embarrassment, who knows, but it was probably both), and a heavy scowl graced his features. He looked like an angry dodge ball. If dodge balls had spiky brown hair and reeked of Axe Body Spray, that is. </p><p> </p><p>Skylor couldn't hold it in any longer, her friend's expression too funny to stay straight-faced, and the redhead immediately burst at the seams and boomed with laughter. </p><p> </p><p>As her loud cackles echoed off the walls of the small break room, Kai grumbled, burying his cherry red face in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>It had been about a week since the Return of Kyle (insert foreboding music here), and Kai had never been so miserable.</p><p> </p><p>Jay would come to school with his new (favorite) friend all wrapped up in his scarf or peeping out of one of his pockets, and Kai would have to sit through the entire day all grumpy, heavily restraining himself from snatching Kyle away and just tossing him out the nearest window. Then when school was over, Jay would take Kyle back to his little bush outside the park, kiss him goodbye, and head home only to awaken the next day and repeat the process all over again.  </p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't even want to think about the scoreboard he kept on his bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Now, going to school with the bane of your existence and being forced to watch the guy of your dreams be swept away by some green blob of mucus was painful, no doubt about that-- but it was the type of pain the Fire Elemental could handle. Sure, it sucked ass, but Kai at least got some solace in the fact that Kyle was only present during school. Jay couldn't bring him home with him, after all. </p><p> </p><p>Too bad the universe was dead set on making Kai suffer.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Kai opened his door to see Jay standing outside, smiling, with Kyle atop his head, the Red Ninja had promptly slammed the door in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Then he took the bouquet of bluebells he had sitting on the kitchen counter out the back door and burned them (along with the 15 page poem Zane had helped him write over the phone).</p><p> </p><p><em>Then</em> he went back and brought Jay inside, hoping that the blue boy didn't hate him for slamming the door in his face, and the two spent hours playing Minecraft in the living room and <em>NOT</em> in Kai's room (because if there was anyone he didn't want seeing his little scoreboard more than Nya, it was <em>definitely</em> Jay).</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Then</strong></em> Kai had brought Violet out to play, hoping to use those attack dog commands he'd been training her with on Kyle, only to have his heart shattered further when it turned out that his baby, his only child, <em>his</em> <em>#1 Girl</em>, was just as loving towards Kyle as the Lightning Elemental. </p><p> </p><p>Kai had never felt so betrayed. </p><p> </p><p>Days passed, and the Fire Elemental had honestly ran out of people to complain to. Nya just found the situation absolutely hilarious, never bothering to hide her amusement, while Lloyd would sympathetically pat him on the back and try to give advice (not that Kai would follow any of it since Lloyd was just as single). At least the advice Zane and Cole gave was more plausible since they actually had experience, but Kai often found himself feeling bitter around the two. He tried not to, he really did, but being around the couple only reminded Kai that they had something he doesn't (and probably never will, if <em>Kyle</em> had anything to say about it).</p><p> </p><p>So, not wanting to wear his fellow ninja down with his self-pity, the Red Ninja had turned to the only other friend he had left.</p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday, and Kai had made his way over to Chen's in hopes of catching Skylor on her shift. He hadn't visited in a while (go ahead and guess why), so Skylor was more than happy to see him and had instantly put herself on break; one of the many perks of working in your father's restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>The two friends had gone into the small break room in the back and proceeded to catch up and swap stories, making jabs at each other all the while. When Kai got his chance, he immediately spilled the beans about Kyle, excited to finally have someone who would agree with him and not laugh at his misery. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette had spent about a full half hour just yapping on about the frog, making sure to let his red-headed friend in on all the dramatic details. His hands waved around him, constantly making gestures to emphasize his story, and he was talking so fast he could give Jay a run for his money. Whenever Kyle was brought up, whenever the frogs name was even uttered, Kai always made extra sure that his voice was dripping with disdain, his language <em>definitely</em> not suitable for a family audience.</p><p> </p><p>When he'd finally finished telling his tale, the Fire Elemental glanced at his friend expectantly, hoping to hear her thoughts on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently coming here in the first place had been a terrible idea. Absolutely horrendous, ten outta ten.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like eons, Skylor's laughter finally subsided, leaving her giggling lightly as she clutched her sides. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wow</em>," she breathed. A smile stretched across her face, the girl swiped a tear away using her finger. "Sorry, Kai, it's just... <em>oh my god-</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop--"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a <em>FROG</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"No--"</p><p> </p><p>"Your competition is a <em>FROG</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do this to me--"</p><p> </p><p>"You're getting cockblocked by a <em>FROG</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"OK, YES, I GET IT, <em>STOP</em> BRINGING IT UP!"</p><p> </p><p>Skylor (the damn ginger) burst into yet another laughing fit, apparently unconcerned that the boy across from her was a hot (<em>heh</em>) second away from completely flipping the table over. She only stopped cackling like a deranged hyena when she noticed Kai's head beginning to smolder. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, ok, I'm not laughing anymore, calm your ass," the redhead chuckled. Standing from her seat, she used a rag sitting on a nearby counter to fan the smoke away. "If you set the fire alarm off again I'll end up jobless."</p><p> </p><p>Kai rolled his eyes, the top of his head no longer smoking. "As if your old man would actually do that."</p><p><br/>     <br/>"Maybe not," Skylor admitted. Once the smoke had mostly cleared, she tossed the rag she had in hand into brunette's face, who almost fell from his chair in shock. She gave him a pointed look, a smirk gracing her features. "But I can't say he wouldn't ban you from the restaurant for life like he's been promising to do."</p><p> </p><p>Kai tossed the rag back at her, grumbling out under his breath, "Like this place qualifies as a resturaunt."</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead rolled her eyes, still smirking. "Funny, last time I checked, <em>I'm</em> not the one getting my ass kicked by a <em>frog</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh for fucks sake--</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"But that's besides the point." Making a show of tossing her hair over her shoulder <em>oh-so-sassily</em>, Skylor waltzed over to the break room's small fridge and began rummaging through it's contents, her upper half sticking inside. "So, did you really come visit just to share the details of your unsuccessful love life or is there something you actually need?"</p><p> </p><p>"What, a guy can't just stop by to talk shit with his best buddy every now and then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not when that guy is just gonna waste my break comparing himself to a frog."</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighed, choosing to resign and drop the whole Kyle thing (for now). After all, there was this other thing he'd came to do...</p><p> </p><p>"You free next weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>Skylor hummed. "Depends, what for?"</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental began playing with his hair, pinching the tips of every spike and rolling them between his fingers. "Sleepover at my place, starts on Friday and ends on Saturday. You in?"</p><p> </p><p>From her place still wedged inside the fridge, Skylor let out a snort. "And spend the night at your dumpster fire of a house? Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental was about to take offense to that, but an idea suddenly popped into his head. He grinned, his canines gleaming in the light hanging overhead. "Oh? That's too bad. Guess I'll just tell <em>Nya</em> that you didn't wanna come to <em>her</em> sleepover--"</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud thunk from within the refrigerator, followed by a low hiss and some cursing. Skylor had stilled. Then, with a clearing of the throat, she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Nya sent you?" Skylor implored.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately seeing straight through the casual reply, Kai's grin widened. "Yeah, but hey, it's cool if you don't wanna come. You probably have noodles to cook or whatev--"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go." Finally stepping out of the fridge and shutting the door closed with her foot, plastic container within her hands, Skylor strutted over to the table, trying to look as indifferent as possible. </p><p> </p><p>The shit-eating grin on Kai's face was practically face splitting. "Yeah? You'll come?"</p><p> </p><p>Plopping into the seat across the brunette and refusing to meet the other's eyes, the redhead shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, I guess. Just be sure to air the place out before I get there, yeah? I'm not spending the night at your house if it smells like burnt hair gel."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sure," Kai assured with a snicker. Then raising a fist to his mouth, he let loose a very fake cough, muttering under his breath, "<em>Desperate</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead sent the boy an unimpressed look. Then, not missing a beat, she imitated the action, her coughs even faker than the brunette's as she muttered, "<em>Second</em> <em>place</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Kai's cheeks flared with color, a pout on his lips. "Bro, not fair. I came to you for comfort and I get made fun of instead?"</p><p> </p><p>Skylor only shrugged and shoved a forkful of noodles into her mouth. How the hell the girl had the appetite for such a thing, despite<em> working everyday at a noodle restaurant</em>, Kai had no idea. "Not my fault you make it so easy, Mr. Second Place."</p><p> </p><p>"Please stop." </p><p> </p><p>"Make me."</p><p> </p><p>Kai stood from his seat and groaned, a deep scowl on his face. "Dude, whatever. I'm outtie."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Skylor spoke through a mouthful of noodles, a smile on her face. "Tell your sister to text me about the sleepover, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, the brunette stalked his way towards the door, his hands in his pockets. "Uh huh, sure."</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the break room, Kai didn't miss the very loud (and very cheerful) cry of, "Good luck with Kyle!"</p><p> </p><p>Not being able to resist, Kai shouted right back, "Good luck with your daddy issues!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai left the restaurant with little bits of Skylor's lunch scattered within his hair and a very bruised pride.</p><p> </p><p>Monday came in the blink of an eye, and the Fire Elemental found himself seated on the back of his sister's bike, repeating his new mantra under his breath as the siblings sped to school.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't punt the frog, that's animal abuse. Don't punt the frog, that's animal abuse. Don't punt the frog--</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Kai, I swear to First Spinjitsu Master, if you don't shut up I'm gonna punt <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental chuckled nervously, knowing full well that his sister <em>would not hesitate</em>. He decided to continue his mantra in his head. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked off the bike and take a dive to the road below.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Nya spoke up against the rumble of her engine. "If you just told him how you felt, it'd probably make things easier for you."</p><p> </p><p>Kai scoffed, using the hand that wasn't gripping the girl's waist to try and salvage his spiky locks from the wind that battered against them. "Right, 'cause <em>you</em> would know."</p><p> </p><p>Nya kept her head forward, not taking her eyes off the road, but the Fire Elemental sensed that he had her attention. "Is that a challenge?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai hadn't intended it to be, but being the type of guy to have less impulse control than Cole around cake, the brunette couldn't hold back the smirk on his face. "I dunno... depends if you're <em>ninja</em> enough."</p><p> </p><p>Well that just about did, it judging by the way Nya's shoulders tensed from underneath her leather jacket. "Oh, you're <em>so</em> on. Weekend sleepover; whoever manages to get a date first doesn't have to do their chores for a week, and the loser does it for them."</p><p> </p><p>The school steadily came into view, and Kai grinned confidently. "You've got yourself a deal, sis."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool. And don't go chickening out, bro, or you're disqualified."</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja spluttered, glad that his sister was unable to see the redness in his cheeks. "I'm not gonna chicken out!"</p><p> </p><p>Nya was smirking, Kai could feel it. "Whatever you say bro."</p><p> </p><p>Then, revving her engine loudly in order to mask the boy's complaints, the Water Elemental sped off towards school, probably breaking multiple speed violations on her way. All the while, Kai mentally (as well as emotionally) prepared himself for the Kyle-filled school day ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>Except neither the Lightning Elemental or his froggy friend showed up to school that morning. Or for the first few periods, for that matter. The ninja (mostly Kai) had tried texting the blue boy, but no response was made. It was a bit unnerving, really. Jay tried his best to show up to school everyday, not wanting to miss anything important, and even when he couldn't be there he'd always warn his friends about his absence, along with a reason for it.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until lunch that Jay eventually showed his freckled face.</p><p> </p><p>To say he wasn't looking well would have been an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>The ninja watched in silence from their table as Jay sluggishly trudged his way into the cafeteria, looking worse for wear with his head hung low and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Orange scarf hanging limply from around his neck, the boy's blue sweater was rumpled and scuffed with dirt, his pants in a similar fashion. There was even a leaf sticking out among his disarrayed curly hair, somehow completing the look.</p><p> </p><p>Concerned glances were shared among the table as the blue boy slumped into the seat across Kai, who was too concerned with the other's puffy and bloodshot eyes to find joy in the arrangement like usual. Jay looked seconds away from a breakdown, and Kai did <em>not</em> like that.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd, being the true leader he was, was the first to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jay?" The green teen reached to gently place a hand on the other's arm. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Jay, who had been staring down at the lunch table's surface with such sadness Kai felt his heart breaking, only shrugged halfheartedly, a small, pitiful whimper escaping him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is your lunchbox?" Zane inquired with the tilt of his head. It didn't seem to be anywhere on the Blue Ninja's person, and it wasn't the only thing absent. "And where is Kyle?"</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing the Ice Elemental was good at, it was asking questions that lead to the opening of a huge can of worms. This was no different.</p><p> </p><p>The group on ninja collectively startled as Jay erupted into tears, gaining the attention of a few other students at nearby tables.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd, being the emotionally inept teen he was, awkwardly pat the other boy on the back. "Uh... there, there?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I can't find him!</em>" Jay cried loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? Can't find who?" Nya asked gently. Then she gasped, understanding dawning her. "<em>Oh</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>KYYYYLLLEEE!</em>" Jay flopped his upper body onto the table, his body wracking with the force of his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd gave the boy another sympathetic pat. "There, there."</p><p> </p><p>Nya gave the blonde a flat look.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm trying my best, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bluejay," Kai spoke softly as he gently plucked the leaf from Jay's brown curls. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai hated seeing the other so miserable, it was bad for his heart. The urge to just scoop the boy up and kiss away all the tears was strong within him, but he fought it off. Jay was obviously having a bad time, and he didn't want to risk making it worse by doing something like that out of nowhere (because consent is important, kids).</p><p> </p><p>The small Lightning Elemental continued to sob, a puddle of tears beginning to form on the surface beneath him. Taking in a long, shuddering breath, he mumbled, "I-I was wal-walking to school and wa-wa-was gonna pick him up but wh-ehn I got to his bush he wasn-nt there and I l-lo-looked e-<em>everywhere</em>--"</p><p>"Aw, Jay..." Nya ran a hand over the boy's back in a soothing manner, hoping to stop his stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"--And I was gon-gonna look longer b-but the lady who feeds the bir-ds was looking at me all f-funny--"</p><p> </p><p>"I do not like that lady," Zane said with a small frown on his face. The little old lady would always stare judgmentally at the Ice Elemental whenever he tried talking to the birds in the park, and he obviously felt some type of way about the blatant ridicule. "I bet she doesn't even use proper bird feed."</p><p> </p><p>Cole only sighed deeply, rubbing his boyfriends back in comfort as Jay continued his story.</p><p> </p><p>"--And I had to ge-et back to school because I-I already missed a few periods and I fo-forgot my library book at home and n-now it's gonna be o-overdue and, and, <em>and</em>-!" A new wave of sobs overtook the blue boy, his body rattling even more.</p><p> </p><p>The table immediately tried to comfort their friend, speaking softly and offering reassuring words.</p><p> </p><p>Zane, bless his obviously-human soul, tried his best to be consoling, he really did. But apparently the solemn "<em>That's rough, buddy</em>" was not something fitting for the situation if the look on Kai's face was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental sent his human friend (guaranteed or your money back) a sharp glare, before returning his attention back to the smaller boy across him. The spiky-haired brunette reached over to gently card a hand through curly hair. "Hey, don't look so down Little Blue. He'll be back tomorrow, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>"That is unlikely," Zane cut, earning <em>another</em> glare from Kai. </p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that Zane actually said that or the fact that Jay lifted his head to look at the White Ninja, his eyes wide and sad. "Wh-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, considering how unusual it is for Kyle to suddenly not be in his designated location, despite having spent a little more than a week staying in that particular spot, it would be safe to assume that he most likely fell victim a carnivorous bird or snake."</p><p> </p><p>The longer Zane spoke, the more horrified Jay became, his eyes the size of saucers and his mouth hanging open.</p><p> </p><p>"A-a-a-are you saying that Ky-Kyle was... was... <em>was</em>-!"</p><p> </p><p>"That is the most sensible theory, yes." Zane nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Although I doubt many predatory animals inhabit that park, especially considering its popularity among small children. Perhaps a dog, then?"</p><p> </p><p>Jay burst into tears once again, his sobs returning tenfold. "<em>OHHHHHH NOOOOOO! NOT A DOOOOOOOG!! <strong>KYYYYYLLLLEE</strong></em>!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai slowly turned his head to look at Zane.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly lifted the plastic butter knife from Nya's plate.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, the Earth Elemental swiftly stood up from his seat, lifted his significantly taller boyfriend up by the armpits, and threw him over his broad shoulder before swiftly making an exit.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not believe you had my consent to do such a thing," Zane said as they two made their way out, hanging like a sack of potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Snowball, <em>please</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"Consent is important, Cole, I am disappointed."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>First Spinjitsu Master help me--</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The two boyfriends turned a corner, out of sight, and Kai, satisfied, turned back to the problem at hand-- only to find his sister giving him a very unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kai held his hands up in defense. "Zane was making it worse!"</p><p> </p><p>Nya's gaze flickered to Kai's hand. The one with the knife. Kai dropped it.</p><p> </p><p>The Water Elemental sent her brother one last look, one that guaranteed that he'd be getting a lecture later at home, then redirected her focus to comforting Jay, who hadn't paused in the waterworks. </p><p> </p><p>The puddle of tears underneath him had grown significantly, Lloyd attempting to clean up the mess with a large pile of napkins. "C'mon Jay," the green teen tried. "You heard Zane, there aren't any scary birds or snakes in the park, Kyle's probably fine."</p><p> </p><p>"B-b-but the <em>dog</em>-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dogs don't eat frogs, Jay," Nya assured as she rubbed the boy's back. </p><p> </p><p>With an amount of gentleness almost foreign for someone so aggressive, Kai reached over and took both of Jay's hands in his own, causing the blue boy to glance up at him with tears streaming down his face, his lower lip quivering just a little. The taller brunette's eyes went soft as gave the other a smile. "Don't worry about Kyle, Bluejay. He'll be back before you know it, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>The Lightning Elemental bit his lip and looked off to the side, unsure. "An... and if he doesn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible," Kai said firmly. "He hangs around you for a full week and just ditches? I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>Jay thought for a moment, glancing at the others. Nya and Lloyd nodded in agreement with Kai's statement, and Jay finally met the Red Ninja's eyes once more as took a deep breath. A small smile formed on his face as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"...Ok."</p><p> </p><p>Kai grinned, ecstatic that he'd managed to do lift the blue boy's mood. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>If Kyle <em>was</em> eaten by a dog, Kai was totally gonna beat that dog's ass.</p><p> </p><p>And then beat Kyle's ass for disappearing and making Jay cry, animal abuse charges be damned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Days later, and Kai still hadn't showed his greasy, green face.</p><p> </p><p>It was pissing Kai off, and honestly? The Red Ninja found himself despising the little shit a lot more during his absence.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Kai now had less competition when vying for Jay's attention, but it was difficult to feel victorious about the situation when the blue boy seemed so sad. </p><p> </p><p>Jay had gotten better at handling his grief, no longer breaking into tears at the mere mention of Kyle's name, but that didn't stop Kai from noticing the way the Blue Ninja would reach up towards his scarf or into his pocket only for sorrowful realization to fill his eyes when he found nothing (no one) there. The boy had become somewhat distant, more often than not spacing out when in class or at lunch. It had even become a problem during missions, Jay often getting distracted whenever anything small and green crossed his vision (tree leaves had become a particular problem).</p><p> </p><p>Overall, Kyle was still gone, Jay wasn't taking it well, and Kai wondered why his life had to be so difficult.</p><p> </p><p>"Does the person you file a missing persons report for <em>have</em> to be human, or can the police make an exception?" Kai asked, half to himself and half to the other person standing in the grocery aisle.</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday afternoon, school had just ended, and the Smith Siblings found themselves in the snack aisle of a local supermarket in preparation for what Nya hoped to be the <em>Most Totally Awesome and Radical Ninja Sleepover (plus Skylor)™</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Said sibling was currently looking through the shopping list, trying hard to decipher her brother's shitty handwriting. She didn't look up, but her eye-roll was practically audible. "I sure hope you don't honestly expect an answer for that."</p><p> </p><p>Kai sighed, grabbed a box of Froot by the Foots off the shelf in front of him, and tossed it into their shared shopping cart. "I just don't get it, sis. That little green shit's been swarming Jay for a full week and then he just up and dips? The fuck is up with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Nya came over, her arms full of various different chip bags, and dumped everything into the cart. As the Water Elemental began to steer the contraption out of the aisle, her elbows leaning against the handle, she raised a brow at the other curiously. "I don't know, bro, but what's with all this Kyle talk? I thought you hated him. Y'know, for 'stealing your man' or whatever?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like him," Kai bit out defensively, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. The boy glanced away, a hand reaching up to rub at his neck. "I just... don't like seeing Jay sad, ok? It's kind of a bummer."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Awwww</em>," Nya teased, and her brother sent her a glare. "Kai, I didn't know you could be so caring. If only you were caring enough to actually take out the trash when I ask you." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Kai grumbled as the duo steered into the drinks aisle, giving the girl a shove.</p><p> </p><p>Definitely a bad idea on his part because the next thing he knew, Kai was shoved straight into one of the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette groaned, cursing under his breath. "Dude, what the hell?! Watch the face!"</p><p> </p><p>His sister ignored his loud complaining, casually browsing over the various beverage options with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Don't dish out what you can't handle. And calm down, you're like a 7 at best."</p><p> </p><p>Kai spluttered, his face progressively becoming redder. "Fuck you, I'm hot as hell!"</p><p> </p><p>"Debatable."</p><p> </p><p>Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his back towards the girl. He'd already spent several days being second best to a <em>frog</em>, he was <em>not</em> about to take this shit from his own sister.</p><p> </p><p>"But hey," Nya spoke up as she lifted a pack of sodas off a nearby shelf. <em>Single handedly</em>. "You still up for our little bet?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Bet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, y'know: whoever asks their crush out last has to do the winner's chores? That one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Uhh..." Kai looked down at his shoes, his brows creased in thought. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, he would normally be ecstatic at the prospect of asking Jay out (and maybe rubbing his sister's face in his victory while he was at it), but it had only been a few days since Kyle went missing...  </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, sis... maybe it's a little too soon."</p><p> </p><p>Nya shook her head and sighed, disappointed. "What did I say about chickening out, Kai?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not chickening out," Kai growled, eyes narrowed. "I just don't know if Jay's ready for something like that, especially after <em>Kyle</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Nya snorted loudly. "Funny how you make it sound like Kyle was Jay's ex or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Might as well been," Kai grumbled, crossing his arms like a child who'd just be refused dessert. "What with how he was hoggin' all of Jay's attention and shit."</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy roll of her eyes, the Water Elemental stepped up to her brother, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him down so that they were eye-to-eye. Her expression hard, she spoke slowly, "Bro. If I have to sit through another lunch period and watch you make goo-goo eyes at Jay <em>one more time</em>, I will personally let everyone know about the scoreboard you keep in your room."</p><p> </p><p>Kai gasped, his eyes wide with shock and horror. "You-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know about it. You never bother to bring your dirty laundry out to wash, someone has to go in there and clean everything." Nya crinkled her nose at that, clearly disgusted. "Your room is totally gross, by the way. But back to the point: either you ask Jay out <em>today</em>, or everyone's gonna know that Kyle has the upper hand on you by, like, what? 30 points?"</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental felt his body burn with a heat that had nothing to do with his elemental power. That scoreboard had basically become his #1 embarrassment recently, and having the knowledge that his sister <em>knew</em> about it (the same sister who did things like dunk his face into his cake every birthday or occasionally send humiliating pics of him to the ninja groupchat) was pretty much the least comforting thought out there. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! I guess I should also thank you, huh? You know..." Nya smiled sweetly as she brought her face closer to that of her terrified brother's, her grip on the boy's shoulders tightening painfully. "For finding my little whiteboard. I've been <em>looking</em> for it for the <em>longest</em>. <strong><em>Time</em></strong>."</p><p>Kai swallowed. Hard. "Ok. I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool." With that, the Water Elemental released the brunette and pat him on the back, maybe just a little too hard. "Glad you were able to make a desicion."</p><p> </p><p>With that said and done, the two continued their shopping, their cart getting progressively fuller as time went on. By the time they were finished and were waiting in line to check out, the cart was practically overflowing with items.</p><p> </p><p>(It was all Kai's doing, really. They had already acquired everything they needed several aisles back, but Kai was a bit of a shopaholic.)</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell are we supposed to pay for all of this?" Kai asked, taking a step back to get an eyeful of their bounty.</p><p> </p><p>"First off: I'm never bringing you to the store with me again. Second off: I've been saving up." With a smug look, Nya pulled out her wallet and waved it in her brother's face. "Unlike you, who's dumb ass likes to spend everything on <em>hot sauce</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja gently smacked the girl's arm arm out of the way with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, I need my firepower, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Nya only shook her head at that, and the two fell into comfortable silence as they waited for their turn to be rung up. It took a while, considering the man in front of them seemed to make it his personal business to purchase the store's entire collection of lemons.</p><p> </p><p>Supermarket people were weird like that.</p><p> </p><p>Lemon Man eventually left, and as the two Smith Siblings emptied the contents of their cart onto the conveyor belt, Nya spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"But back to the Kyle thing--"</p><p> </p><p>Kai threw his head back and groaned loudly. "Sis, <em>please</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're the one that brought him up earlier, not me." Nya raised a brow at her brother. "Just hear what I have to say, ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Kai relented with a sigh. "But if you start making fun of me again, I am <em>so</em> done."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," the Water Elemental reassured with a sincere smile. "I was just wondering if you've bothered looking for Kyle yourself."</p><p> </p><p>That got Kai to pause. He glanced over at the girl incredulously. "Um, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, I was just thinking. You complain an awful lot about the little guy being gone, but you've never actually gone looking for him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell do you think I'd actually go looking for that ball of slime? I'm pretty sure I made it clear already how much I don't like him."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Jay likes him. You like Jay. Kyle makes Jay happy. You <em>like</em> when Jay's happy..." Nya rolled her hand, looking at the other with wide, expectant eyes. "Do you get what I'm trying to say here or do I have to explain?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette pursed his lips. It was honestly a pretty good idea, no doubt about that, but Kai still wasn't too sure about it all. </p><p> </p><p>Jay had searched everywhere for his froggy friend, practically swept the park clean, and yet no results to show for his efforts. The blue boy eventually stopped searching; in fact, Jay stopped going near the park altogether on his way to and from school, instead choosing to take a longer route as if avoiding the area would make the ache in his heart lessen. </p><p> </p><p>If Kyle <em>was</em> still alive, and Jay still wasn't able to find him, then how the hell would Kai? There was no reason for Kyle to show his face to the Red Ninja-- hell, Kai was pretty sure he was the <em>last</em> person Kyle would show himself to.</p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts when Nya bumped his shoulder and gestured towards the rest of the items in the cart, silently willing him to continue helping her unload everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Where would I even look?" Kai asked aloud, his thoughts swirling as he once again began placing items onto the conveyor belt. "Jay's already looked everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>Nya hummed thoughtfully at that as the two slowly (but surely) emptied the contents of their shopping cart. "<em>Everywhere</em> everywhere?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"The pond? The playground? Those benches that Bird Lady likes to sit at?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yes,</em> Nya--"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyle's little bush?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my--" Kai turned towards his sister, his face the definition of pure exasperation. "That is literally the first place he looked, sis, I swear--"</p><p> </p><p>"Well what about the tree?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"There was a tree right behind it, right? Did Jay look there?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai groaned in frustration, his nerves getting the best of him. "For the love of fucking First Spinjitsu Master, Nya, Jay already--"</p><p> </p><p>Kai paused, his mouth hanging open.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, then snapped his mouth shut, a look of realization beginning to dawn on him. "Holy shit."</p><p> </p><p>"Kai?" Nya spoke after a moment, the silence unsettling. "You ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The tree</em>," Kai whispered, staring straight into the girl's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nya blinked incredulously at the boy, her face morphed into shocked disbelief. "Wait, seriously? I was just kidding earlier, are you really telling me Jay didn't look there?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai was no longer listening, various thoughts swirling in his head.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that the Fire Elemental was blessed with an epiphany. A wonderful, glorious, never before thought of idea.</p><p> </p><p>One that Kai immediately set off to fulfill, stalking out of the checkout aisle like a man on a mission.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-- HEY! KAI!" Nya hollered as the brunette practically marched off. She gestured wildly towards the shopping cart, which by then was only half-way emptied. "I am <em>not</em> taking all this crap home by myself! Come back here and help me! <strong>KAI</strong>!!"</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja ignored the girl's calls for him as he stepped out of the store.</p><p> </p><p>He was totally gonna get his ass kicked later, but hopefully it would be worth it if his suspicions were correct.</p><p> </p><p>One moment later and Kai was sprinting like a madman, roughly bumping shoulders with whoever wasn't quick enough to get the hell out of his way and almost getting run over by cars as he jaywalked across busy roads. There was this one guy who cussed out his truck window at him, but Kai didn't have it in him to cuss back or flip the guy off. He had more important things on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after minutes of dangerously risking his life, the Fire Elemental arrived just outside the park. He was only slightly out of breath (guess Coach Shade making him run all those laps wasn't such a bad thing after all), and the second he spotted Kyle's designated bush, the brunette immediately strode right in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>No surprise, Kyle wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kai looked up into the tree overhead. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You</em> <em>slimy, little <strong>shit</strong></em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Kai got back to his house in the late afternoon, the first thing that happened when Nya opened the door for him was punch the boy in the shoulder. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>"OW! WHAT THE FUCK-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how much trouble I had to go through just to bring all the shopping bags home?" Nya said irritably, her arms crossed in front of her. "We literally went to the store on my <em>bike</em>, you asshole, I had call Lloyd so his mom could come pick me up with her car!"</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his sore shoulder (there was definitely gonna be a bruise there), Kai was quick to defend himself. "Yeah, well, you should have known better than to drive us on that deathtrap of yours. You know I can't control myself when it comes to buying things, I didn't know we were gonna get some much stuff!" </p><p> </p><p>Nya's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kai saw his life flash before his eyes. Voice dangerously low, Nya spoke. "<em>I'm sorry</em>, are you blaming <em>me</em> for the actions of <em>your</em> shopaholic ass?"</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental went stiff. Talk about instant regret, huh?</p><p> </p><p>Nya looked only only seconds away from decking her brother in the face, but the squeaking noise emitting from the inside of Kai's jacket pocket halted her from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>The Water Elemental blinked. Her eyes slowly traveled down to the noticeable lump in her brother's pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"...Bro, is that--"</p><p> </p><p>Kai groaned, his face set into a grimace as his eyes slipping shut. "Please just tell me Jay's here."</p><p> </p><p>Nya stared at her brother for a moment, then jabbed thumb in the direction behind her. "He's in the living room with everybody else. I think their building a-- <em>shit</em>."</p><p> </p><p>It was now the Red Ninja's turn to be confused, a brow raised in curiosity. His sister had instantly gone from pissed to excited, her arms crossed before her as she leaned against the door frame. </p><p> </p><p>Kai immediately recognized it as the girl's <strong><em>I'm A Cool Ass Lesbian, Please Flirt With Me</em></strong> pose, which could only mean one thing.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette snuck a glance over his shoulder to see a familiar redhead crossing the street towards the house, a bright smile on her face as she waved. Kai then glanced back at his sister, who was waving back to the other with a slight blush on her cheeks, and the boy was unable to hold back the snicker that left his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The Water Elemental shot a glare at the boy and gave him a quick kick to the shins, not giving him a chance to complain before shoving him though the doorway and into the house, a stern look on her face. "Don't even <em>think</em> about coming outside, bro. You go into the living room and <em>stay</em> there."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kai asked in a breathless chuckle, the pain in his shins becoming prominent as his sister pushed him into the living room, catching the attention of the other ninja situated inside. "Don't want me to embarrass you in front of your <em>cruuuuush</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of rising to the bait like expected, Nya simply smirked and gave the boy one final push, leaving him to stumble forwards and catch himself before he could fall face-first onto the floor. She then walked back the way she came, sending her brother a smug look over her shoulder. "Crush? Yeah, try <em>girlfriend</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Kai was left sputtering as his sister victoriously strode away. "<em><strong>WHAT</strong>?! SINCE WHEN?!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Dammit. He really should have known better than to make any bets with his sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this bet something we wanna know about?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai spun around to see his fellow ninja sitting in front of the living room TV, some kids show about toy crime-fighters playing on-screen. Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay were on the floor, standing on their knees to piece together the various pillows and blankets pooled around them into a pillow fort. They had all paused in their movements to give Kai their attention, various levels of surprise on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd, who had asked the earlier question, gave the brunette a look of amusement. "Hey, heard you ditched Nya in the super market earlier. Smart move."</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a nervous laugh. "Was she mad?"</p><p> </p><p>The others gave each other a type of look that did <em>not</em> sit well with the Red Ninja, especially when Cole spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Short answer: yes."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm shocked you're still alive." Zane chuckled, a large smile on his face. "I surely thought that Nya would have dragged you behind a Deny's by now to "beat your ass'."</p><p> </p><p>The pit of Kai's gut twisted with something vile. Ah yes, leave it to Zane to say something comforting.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go, anyway?" Jay piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Kai could only stare wide-eyed at the smaller brunette, his mouth open but unable to form words. His hand drifted subconsciously to his jacket pocket, feeling the lump inside, and it was at that moment that the Fire Elemental knew what he had to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Come to my room?" Kai asked, only to inwardly cringed when his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. He sounded like a middle schooler, which probably wasn't the most attractive thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Um..." Jay glanced over at the other ninja. Cole and Lloyd were making shooing motions with their hands, while Zane gave a very exaggerated wink that made the blue boy's cheeks burn. "Sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Kai said, his lips curled into a smile that he hoped came off as suave and charming (it wasn't). Then he turned on his heel and quickly walked off towards his bedroom, his posture stiff and his gait awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Jay followed anxiously, no doubt uneasy with the other boy's weird demeanor. Kai held his bedroom door open for the Lightning Elemental (if he was about to sweep Jay off his feet, he was gonna do it like a gentleman) and closed the door behind himself, decidedly ignoring Zane's far-off comment about abstinence. </p><p> </p><p>"So, uh," Jay spoke once the two were alone, taking a seat on the edge of Kai's bed as his fingers pulling at the loose strands of his scarf. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"</p><p> </p><p>The bundle in Kai's pocket began to squirm, almost as if it could sense that the blue boy was near. Kai placed a hand over the bundle in an attempt to calm the thing down, a nervous chuckle escaping him. "Yeah? I mean, <em>yeah</em>, I wanna talk to you, but there's also this other thing..." </p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental began to reach into his jacket pocket, not quite meeting the other boy's eyes, when Jay quickly reached over and stilled Kai's arm. "Wait, Kai..."</p><p> </p><p>Kai gazed down at other boy, his features contorted in confusion at the anxiousness worn on Jay's face. "Uh--"</p><p> </p><p>"i don't wan't to vape with you."</p><p> </p><p>Kai's shoulders instantly hiked up to his ears, his expression startled and embarrassed. "Wait, what--"</p><p> </p><p>"You should probably stop doing that, by the way. Not that I'm judging you or anything, you're free to do whatever you want," Jay rambled, his hands flying as he explained himself, "it's just that drugs can mess you up pretty bad."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, I--"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I won't tell Nya if you don't want her to know," Jay said as he bit his lower lip, his eyes drifting off to the side. "But I know you're smarter than that, Kai. I've seen the ads on YouTube, you know, vaping is no joke."</p><p> </p><p>"Jay--" </p><p> </p><p>"And hey, if it's really gotten to the point of addiction, I promise to help you find some way to quit. Maybe we can go to the counselor's office at school or something--"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>JAY</strong>!" Kai squawked loudly, his face burning red. </p><p> </p><p>Jay startled out of his rant immediately and stared at the other boy with wide eyes. His cheeks soon turned a shade of pink and he laughed sheepishly, his mouth popping open to apologize, only to be interrupted by a load squeak.</p><p> </p><p>One that had emitted from Kai's pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Jay stared at where the sound had come from.</p><p> </p><p>So did Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Jay stared at Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Kai stared back.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's pocket squeaked again.</p><p> </p><p>Sat on the edge of the Fire Elemental's bed, Jay leaned back some, his eyes flitting between Kai's face and Kai's pocket with extreme trepidation on his face, like he was expecting the other boy to pull out a bomb or something.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Kai said as he took a step forward, only to immediately regret it when Jay flinched.</p><p> </p><p>Jay's eyes flit over to the door for a quick second, and it was then that Kai decided he was <em>not</em> about to let <em>Operation Confession</em> turn into a bust.</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental swiftly reached into his pocket, grimacing at the way Jay winced when he did so (as well as the slimy texture he felt when his hand cupped around the thing inside), and just as swiftly pulled his hand back out. He held the thing up in the air on the flat of his palm, presenting it to the Blue Ninja on a metaphorical silver platter.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's face was alive with determination, and his only regret was that there was no heavenly choir to back him up. </p><p> </p><p>The second Jay's eyes landed on the frog held up in Kai's hand, the blue boy immediately froze. A tiny gasp escaped his mouth, his jaw dropping to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Moments passed. Neither of the two moved.</p><p> </p><p>The room had gone practically silent in a matter of seconds, and Kai wondered if the pounding of his heart was audible to the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>Then, without warning, the frog leaped out of Kai's hand and onto the front of Jay's shirt, spurring the blue boy out of his shocked silence and into a fit of unrestrained happiness. </p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>KYLE</em></strong>!!" Jay cried joyously, his face cracking into a large smile. The Lightning Elemental quickly scooped the amphibian into his hands and leapt from his seat on the edge of Kai's bed, laughing happily as he began to spin around the room, holding Kyle up in the air like he was the answer to all his problems. </p><p> </p><p>Kai took a seat where Jay had previously been and watched the reunion with his chin resting in his hands, his expression completely love-struck. Even as he watched Jay shower the frog in endless kisses, the spiky-haired brunette was unable to feel the bitter sting of jealousy. After all, <em>he</em> was the one who managed to make the blue boy feel so happy. That smile? That laugh? Those tears of joy? That was all Kai.</p><p> </p><p>(well, <em>maybe</em> just a little bit of Kyle-- but mostly Kai)</p><p> </p><p>Jay eventually simmered down, his gleeful laughter toned down to just-as-gleeful giggling, and as the blue boy cradled his froggy friend in his arms, he turned to Kai with a look that did funny things to the Red Ninja's heart.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat next to the Fire Elemental, Jay smiled. "Where in the world did you find him? I thought I looked <em>everywhere</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai's mouth stretched into a grin. "You know that bush he likes to sit on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, you know that tree behind it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what abou... no," Jay whispered, his face disbelieving. "You're kidding."</p><p> </p><p>Kai snickered, shaking his head in amusement. "Better believe it, Bluejay."</p><p> </p><p>"But-! But <em>how</em>?!" Jay brought Kyle up with both hands, staring the frog down with an incredulous look on his face. "Since when can climb trees? You're so small!"</p><p> </p><p>The taller brunette raised an eyebrow at that and gave the other a look. "That's a little rich, coming from you."</p><p> </p><p>Jay gave Kai the side-eye, a pout on his lips. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja burst into laughter, the Blue Ninja soon following after-- Kyle even chirped along, as if he didn't want to be left out. The laughter eventually subsided, both boys feeling giddy as they leaned against each other, silently enjoying the other's company. </p><p> </p><p>Kai gazed down at where Jay leaned his head against his shoulder, only to feel his cheeks burn when he realized that the blue boy was already looking at him. Jay's eyes were soft and fond as he stared up at the taller brunette, and the smile on his face conveyed way too many positive emotions for Kai's poor, gay brain to process. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Jay spoke, his tone overflowing with gratitude and joy as he nuzzled his head further against the other ninja's shoulder. "I'm probably going be saying that a lot, by the way, but I just want you to know that I mean it. Kyle is pretty important to me, and the fact that you brought him back means a lot. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you, but I'll find a way, I promise!"</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah, <em>nah</em>, that's ok," Kai tried, his cheeks glowing. He waved dismissively. "You don't have to--"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Jay's tone of voice left no room for argument, his face hard and determined (though was pouting just a little, so it was hard for Kai to take him very seriously). "I'm going pay you back, Kai, and you can't stop me."</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental blinked in surprise. There weren't many instances where Jay got like this, so determined and unwilling to stand down, and Kai couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. Jay must really care if he was willing to put on his Serious Face for him.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as he pretty much had no choice in the matter, Kai relented with a laugh. "Yeah, ok, I guess I could let you pamper me one way or another."</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Jay brightened, his eyes crinkling with how wide his smile stretched. "I could get you a present, like a new video game we could play together! Well, I'd be doing most of the playing, you'd probably just get your ass handed to you a bunch of times--</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, or maybe we could go somewhere? I'm not sure about the mall, we've already been there plenty of times, but I think there's another one on the other side of town! I mean, only if you're willing to go, it <em>is</em> pretty far--</p><p> </p><p>As Jay continued to formulate ideas of how he could repay the other boy for his <em>oh-so-kind</em> servitude, Kai simply watched, hearts in his eyes as he stared dreamily at the boy beside him. He was minutely aware of the fact that Kyle was staring at him (like always), but that observation was at the back of his mind. He had more important things on the brain at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Like how pretty Jay's lips looked. </p><p> </p><p>"You could just kiss me. I'd gladly take that as enough of a thank you."</p><p> </p><p>One millisecond later and everything instantly dropped, from Jay's smile to the air surrounding them. Colors slowly faded to grey, as if in slow motion, and it was in that moment that Kai made one Very Startling realization.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh <strong>fuck</strong>. He said that out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He could practically hear the comical sound of glass breaking, and it was honestly rather fitting for the situation. Everything was being shattered before his eyes: his hopes, his dreams, his self-respect-- all of it, just thrown out a window and scattered on the ground like some priceless piece of pottery.</p><p> </p><p>Kai still had that dreamy expression on his face, but it was strained and full of pain. </p><p> </p><p>He somehow managed to look constipated, but also highly suicidal.</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja's eyes were gazing far off into the distance, away from his blue companion's face. The last thing he wanted was to see the other's expression (unless it was one of pure love, but he <strong><em>seriously</em></strong> doubted that was a possibility). </p><p> </p><p>God, and Kai had sounded like such a Nice Guy too. Not nice guy as in decent person, but as in the Mt. Dew and Fedora variety. Fuck, out of all the things he had to say, he had to go and say <em>that</em>. What a fucking champ.</p><p> </p><p>Silence stretched on between the two boys, uncomfortable and tense, and Kai could only sit there in frozen fear as he anticipated the brutal rejection sure to come.</p><p> </p><p>What he wasn't expecting was for something warm to be pressed against his cheek, only to disappear as quick as it had come.</p><p> </p><p>Kai sat there, paralyzed with shock, his brain fried beyond function. Slow as a snail, he turned to face Jay, his fingertips ghosting over where he had been... <strong>holy fuck</strong>, he'd been--</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just <em>kiss</em> me?"</p><p> </p><p>Jay said nothing. He simply stared, his eyes comically wide and his face redder than the majority of the Fire Elemental's wardrobe. He looked about ten seconds away from combusting.</p><p> </p><p>Kai wasn't faring much better. His brain was slowly but surely catching up to the situation, his face steadily gaining color as he stared at the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>Both boys sat stock still, a million thoughts racing through their heads as they gaped at each other. It was quiet (so much so that they could vaguely hear the other ninja argue about whether or not pineapple pizza was a valid food option through the walls), and their air around them was apprehensive. Awkward. Tense.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle found it the perfect moment to voice his thoughts with a very sudden, very loud <em>scream</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys, startled out of their frozen state, were then spurred into two very different sets of action.</p><p> </p><p>On one hand there was Jay, who had shrunk in on himself and began scooting away, his face full of shame and embarrassment as he eyed the bedroom door (read: escape route). He held Kyle (who was still screaming) close to himself, the little frog probably being the only thing grounding the blue boy down and keeping him sane as he bumbled out an apology. </p><p> </p><p>Kai, on the other hand, paid no mind to the words spilling from the other's mouth and only surged forward, his hands reaching out to grasp the Lightning Elemental's face to bring their lips closer--</p><p> </p><p>Only for pain to bloom in his forehead as he bonked their heads together.</p><p> </p><p>Hard.</p><p> </p><p>"OW!"</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p> </p><p>Jay fell backwards onto the bed with a groan, Kyle in his lap as his hands clutched his forehead in pain. Kai fell back as well-- only to realize that he had been sitting directly on the edge of his mattress.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>OH SHIT</em>--" Limbs flailing uselessly, the Fire Elemental tumbled backwards and onto the floor with a thud, his breath leaving him in a wheeze as his back made contact with the hard surface. "ACK!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmrph," Jay let out, groggy from the pain sprouting in his head. "Ugh... Kai?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't bother to answer, too busy wallowing in self-pity from his spot splayed on his bedroom floor. Turns out, the Fire Elemental didn't need Kyle to ruin his love life-- he was doing that just fine on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Who needs <em>frogs</em> when you can just be your <em>own</em> cockblock?</p><p> </p><p>"Kai?" Jay called again. When Kai refused to answer, the Lightning Elemental had no choice but to investigate himself. Sitting up with a groan, the smaller brunette crawled over to peek over the edge of the bed and down at the other boy, his face tinted with concern. "Kai? Hey, are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Elemental chuckled breathlessly, a strained smile stretched across his face. "Mmhmm."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh... ok." Jay seemed hesitant to say anything else, biting his lip as his eyes shifted around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a sigh, slipping his eyes shut and refusing to open them as he inwardly berated himself for being so stupid. <em>Nothing more romantic than headbutting your crush so hard they fall back in pain</em>, he thought to himself bitterly. Now Jay was never gonna talk to him ever again, and even worse was the fact that he couldn't even blame Kyle for this one. This was all Kai. Shit, Nya was never gonna let him live this down, was she? And after she already beat him with the bet--"</p><p> </p><p>"D-do you wanna, uh... do you wanna try that again?"</p><p> </p><p>The Red Ninja's eyes snapped open to see the shorter boy above him, who's eyes were trained determinedly on the farthest corner of the room. Flushed down to his neck, he swallowed thickly, Kai's amber eyes trailing the movement. "Th-the, uhm, <em>the kiss</em>, I mean. We could, we could try and do it again-- if you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding like a normal person ("Kiss you? Like, with my mouth? On your mouth? Fucking yes <em>please</em>"), Kai simply gaped at the other. </p><p> </p><p>Um, wow. Ok. Shit. He must have hit his head pretty hard when he fell off the bed because there was obviously no way that <em>this</em> was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Jay, being the anxious boy that he was, immediately took the other's silence as a bad thing and began scooting farther back onto the bed and out of sight. "O-or not, that's fine, ahaha... I mean, you don't have to--"</p><p> </p><p>"I LIKE YOU," Kai insisted suddenly, loudly. He'd sprung up from his place lying on the floor and now stood at the edge of the bed, posture rigid as he bored his amber eyes into that of the smaller brunette. </p><p> </p><p>He probably looked like some sort of maniac, but fuck it, YOLO or whatever people who use Facebook say. </p><p> </p><p>"I like you," Kai repeated after a deep breath, "but like, in a gay way."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm--"</p><p> </p><p>"As in Yes Homo, No Hetero, y'know? More '<em>ro</em>' and less '<em>bro</em>' in our bromance. Like, I actively have dreams about kissing all of your freckles."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"And not just the ones on your face."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>." Jay was blushing yet again (that had to be a world record or something), but this one wasn't violently embarrassed or uncomfortable. This one was soft, delicate even, and there was a small smile on the blue boy's lips despite his obvious flusteredness.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't laughed in the taller boy's face, so Kai counted that as a win. </p><p> </p><p>"So, uh--" The Fire Elemental cleared his throat, eyeing the blue boy purposefully. "About that kiss..."</p><p> </p><p>Jay's eyes went wide, and the tips of his ears began to burn. "Oh, you still want to--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>YES</em>," Kai pleaded, plopping down onto the bed before the other boy, his eyes exasperated but determined (and maybe just a little desperate, but he'd never admit that). "Yes, <em>please</em>, Jesus Christ, hurry up before I wake up from this dream and sulk about it for the rest of the week."</p><p> </p><p>Jay only hummed, his lips pursed together as if he were thinking really hard about it, but there was a gleam in his eye that had Kai grinning like an idiot. "I don't know... When you say kiss, do you actually mean <em>headbutt</em>, orrrr?"</p><p> </p><p>"When I say kiss I mean punch me. With your mouth. On my mouth." The two were very close now, their faces inches apart and their breaths mingling with one another.</p><p> </p><p>Jay giggled a little, smiling as he eyed the taller boy's lips. "10 out of 10 for smoothness."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Kai mumbled, and then he was leaning forward, his eyes falling shut as his lips finally, <em>finally</em> pressed against the other boy's in a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing Jay was an <em>entire experience</em>, one Kai definitely planned on going through again. Jay's lips were chapped against Kai's own, but the Fire Elemental couldn't bring himself to care. The texture was rough in a weirdly satisfying sort of way, and as Kai tilted his head to deepen their embrace, he caught a whiff of the other's scent. He smelled like rain... </p><p> </p><p>And also gummy worms. <em>Nice</em>. </p><p> </p><p>(In the back of his mind, the Fire Elemental crossed his fingers that Jay didn't mind the smell of Old Spice and Hot Cheetos-- AKA: Kai's Signature Scent)</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, humans had these dumb things called lungs that needed to be refilled every few seconds, so as much as kissing Jay had now become Kai's favorite thing to do, he couldn't do it forever.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys eventually separated, though they stayed close together, their foreheads resting against one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Kai breathed, "I'm like... super gay for you. Can I be your boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>A smiled erupted on Jay's face at the request, and Kai felt his ego go up significantly because <em>hell yeah</em>. "Sure, I'll let you be my Dudebro."</p><p> </p><p>Never mind. Down goes the ego.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought <em>Kyle</em> was your Dudebro," Kai said as he eyed said frog from where he was perched in the other ninja's lap. </p><p> </p><p>Jay merely smiled at the other boy before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. "I can have two, can't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai grinned down at the smaller boy. Had confessing always been that easy? He was surprised nothing had gone horribly wrong--</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden pressure on his lap, and the Red Ninja glanced down.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was sitting there, staring up at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God fucking dammit--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyle let out a series of ribbits, and it was then that Kai felt his frustration over the last few days (and the many previous to that) slip out from under him. He couldn't stop himself from scowling down at small frog. "Fuck you, Kyle, nobody asked you."</p><p> </p><p>Jay gasped loudly, absolutely scandalized, and quickly scooped Kyle up and away. He gently cupped the frogs head, and Kai's mouth quirked upwards when he realized that the other boy was trying to cover the little shit's ears. "KAI! What the heck, watch your language!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? He's a big boy, he can handle it."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't curse around Violet!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well duh, I'm trying to protect her innocence." Kai gestured to the other side of the room where the lizard lay in her terrarium, napping on a rock and blissfully unaware of what was transpiring outside her glass case. "It's a big scary world out there, y'know, and she's my baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Kyle's <em>my</em> baby, and I don't want you teaching him anything he could repeat," Jay sniffed. </p><p> </p><p>Kai opened his mouth to protest because Kyle was a <em>frog</em> and frogs <em>don't speak</em> human, but Jay was already talking again.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well, I guess he's actually <em>our</em> baby now that I think about it..."</p><p> </p><p>Eyes widening, the Fire Elemental gaped at the other boy in surprise. "Wha-- <em>our</em> baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah," Jay laughed quietly as he scratched at his cheek sheepishly. "I mean, I did name him after you so I guess that kind of makes him yours too."</p><p> </p><p>Kai blinked. "You what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know. Kyle? <em>Kai</em>-el?" When Kai didn't respond with anything other than more staring, Jay's face became nervous. "Sorry, is that-- is that weird?"</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>named a frog</em> after me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, yeah, you definitely think it's weird."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," Kai began because, yeah, it was a <em>little</em> weird-- but seeing the anxious frown worn across the other boy's face made him think otherwise (besides, he really had no room to talk considering he named his pet lizard after their color combo). Instead, he only shrugged and said, "You were already kinda weird anyway so I guess it's all good. Besides," he said with a smirk, "It's kinda cute. I'm flattered, honestly. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a <em>crush</em> on me or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god," Jay groaned as he facepalmed. "I'm so sorry Kyle, I named you after an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, hey now," Kai said in mock offense. "That's no way to talk to your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Boyfriend. <em>Booooyfrieeeend</em>. <em><strong>Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend</strong></em>. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Kai could definitely get used to that.</p><p> </p><p>"You literally called me weird 5 seconds ago."</p><p> </p><p>"I said you were <em>kinda</em> weird. There's a difference."</p><p> </p><p>"Well gee, thanks for being specific," Jay replied flatly. </p><p> </p><p>Kai merely grinned with a wink, leaning forward for another kiss (because <em>that</em> wasn't ever gonna get old), but instead of warmth, his lips were met with something cold and... slIMY--</p><p> </p><p>"AUGH!" Kai spluttered violently, not caring for the the copious amounts of saliva that landed on his bed sheets as he spat and tried to rid the taste of fucking <em>frog</em> from his mouth. "<strong>WHAT THE FUCK?</strong>!"</p><p> </p><p>Jay had absolutely lost it, his face swept pink as he laughed uncontrollably. He had fallen onto his back during the other brunette's splutter fest, and his eyes were squeezed shut with the force of his smile as he clutched Kyle close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Kai had always thought of the amphibian as a little gremlin. Now he knew where he got it from.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping at his mouth harshly, Kai scowled down at the other boy. "You little shit. I thought you loved me."</p><p> </p><p>Jay only wheezed, struggling to respond as he gasped for breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I want a divorce."</p><p> </p><p>Kai sat there, still scowling, as he waited for his boyfriend to recover from his little giggle fest. It was only moments later that Jay caught his breath (though he was still smiling, the little shit), and then he was rubbing the tears out of his eyes (because apparently Kai kissing a frog was funny enough to actually garner literal tears). </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry--"</p><p> </p><p>"No your not."</p><p> </p><p>"...You got me there," Jay admitted with a smile. He was biting his lower lip, as if trying to prevent himself from laughing again, and Kai was just about to give the other boy a piece of his mind when he heard a very familiar sound emit from through his bedroom wall.</p><p> </p><p>"...Shit."</p><p> </p><p>The smile faded from Jay's face and was quickly replaced with curious concern. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"They're watching the Bee Movie without us!" Kai accused angrily, his amber eyes sending a deathly glare towards the wall separating the two boys from the rest of the ninja.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, we should probably get going then," Jay replied as he hurried off the bed to stand. As he scooped up Kyle into his arms, he told Kai, "You should bring Violet, too. I don't want to leave her all alone in here."</p><p> </p><p>Now standing, Kai raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy as he stretched his limbs. "You just want her and Kyle to spend more time together."</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Jay came around the bed to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. "Well, I'm pretty sure you and me are going to be spending a lot more time together soon; might as well let them get used to it."</p><p> </p><p>Not willing to do things halfway, Kai responded by leaning down to kiss the other full on the mouth. He smiled into the kiss, easily imagining the many smooches the two would share in the future. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Now with a newly acquired lizard in his arms, the Fire Elemental turned away from the terrarium in order to head out into the living room-- only to freeze when he noticed his boyfriend frozen in front of the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>The door with the whiteboard attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>Having to endure yet another round of Jay's laughter, Kai grumbled to himself, his face a violent shade of scarlet as he glared at the frog staring at him from within Jay's hands.</p><p> </p><p>This was probably Kyle's fault.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE THREE?!" Jay shrieked, the lack of air in his lungs causing his voice to reach a new pitch. </p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP," Kai growled defensively. "HE'S A SNEAKY BASTARD!"</p><p> </p><p>"HE'S A <em>FROG</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"A <em>SNEAKY</em>! <strong><em>BASTARD</em></strong>!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. This was definitely Kyle's fault.)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J E S U S, why are confession scenes so hard to write?? Like no joke I literally rewrote the last half of this chapter several different times because I just wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. For example, in one iteration Kyle wasn't supposed to reappear until AFTER the sleepover-- cue Kai in a frog onsie as he tries to cheer Jay up (and also sneak some free cuddles but shhhh). I'm actually VERY tempted to write a small side story based off that, but I kinda have this polyninja fic I've been working on that I wanna put out, so I guess we'll see :P</p><p>As for Kai's little scoreboard, feel free to imagine how Kai managed to only gain three points as opposed to Kyle, who pretty much has 10 times that amount (I like to think one of Kai's points was put there solely because he threw Jay's trash away for him this one time). Thanks again to Ashley Young for the idea, I doubt this fic would be the same without it :D</p><p>Also, sorry if this chapter seemed rushed in anyway? I was trying my best to get it out as soon as possible, but if there are any typos or whatever pls feel free to let me know!</p><p>Huge thanks to those of you who left kudos and/or a comment! I love reading what you guys have to say about my work, and all your compliments are what motivated me to keep going with this story. And if you left a comment but I didn't respond, just know that I SAW IT and I LOVE YOU (i just couldn't come up with anything to respond with other than 'uwu').</p><p>Anyhow, thanks for reading! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>